Maaf, Aku Tidak Bisa
by 69CoolAndCold69
Summary: Sasuke pergi menelusuri desa-desa untuk menebus kesalahannya. Tapi ia malah bertemu rekan se teamnya dulu. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?/"-ehm!"/"Sasuke, kau ini sedikit lebih kurus atau... hanya perasaanku saja?"/"Hanya perasaanmu."/"Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan disini?"/ Chap 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Maaf, Aku Tidak Bisa**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Warning : OOC (gak tau deh), Typo (mungkin), EYD gak jelas, Ide gak jelas dan beberapa hal lain.**

 _Don't Like, Don't Read!_

 _I Warn You!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Action!_

 **-Sasuke POV-**

Di siang hari yang cerah, disinilah aku berada. Berjalan di tengah padang pasir yang sangat luas. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhku, hari ini lebih panas dari biasanya. Aku mencoba melihat sekitar, seingatku dulu disini ada sebuah desa kecil. Tapi karena debu-debu pasir yang menerpa tubuhku, itu membuat mataku juga perih.

 _Sial._

Mungkin sudah takdir... ini salahku sendiri yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan, harusnya aku tetap berada di Konoha. Tapi sudah terlambat... toh, waktu juga tidak bisa diputar kembali. Aku sangat menyesali keadaanku sekarang ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat sebuah desa kecil sekitar 200 kaki didepanku. Tidak heran kenapa desa kecil masih bisa bertahan, kudengar karena danau ajaib disinilah yang membuat mereka bertahan. Pasti ajaib sekali sampai bertahun-tahun pun tidak kering.

 _Syukurlah_... aku sudah dekat, aku benar-benar kehausan dan lelah sekarang ini. Sudah 3 hari, aku berusaha mencari desa-desa di padang pasir sialan ini. Dan ini adalah salah satu desa yang pernah kudatangi, sebelum aku berubah menjadi baik.

Ini semua kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku bahkan rela hanya mempunyai satu tangan. Anggap saja satu tanganku yang hilang itu, adalah penebusan kesalahanku yang lalu. Ya dulu aku pernah menyerang desa ini, memaksa mereka untuk memberikanku senjata dan melakukan apapun jika mereka tidak mau terbunuh.

Setelah sampai, aku melihat beberapa orang menghindariku. Bahkan ada yang menatapku tidak suka, ada yang takut dan juga beberapa orang berhenti dan berbisik-bisik.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak? Bukannya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu pernah kesini?"

"Aku dengar dia sudah menjadi baik, tapi harusnya dia dipenjara saja."

"Che, dia beruntung karena tidak dipenjara ya?"

Dan beberapa bisikan lainnya, yang membuat telingaku semakin panas saat itu juga. Hebat sekali, bahkan desa kecil seperti ini mengetahuinya. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, untuk tidak meledak sekarang juga!

'Tenang Sasuke... jangan terbawa emosi, kendalikan dirimu' batinku.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku, mencari-cari dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang bisa membantuku dan tempat untuk menginap. _Ck_ , apakah setelah bertahun-tahun desa ini belum mempunyai penginapan? _Bagus sekali_.

Aku melihat seorang nenek yang kesulitan membawa tasnya, kelihatannya dia letih sekali. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan menawarkan bantuan. Sekaligus aku ingin bertanya, dimana tempat aku bisa menginap disini. Aku ingin membantu warga-warga didesa ini walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Bisa aku bantu nek? Sepertinya kau lelah sekali." aku bertanya.

"kau..." dia sedikit melangkahkan kakinya mundur untuk menghindar.

"Tak apa nek, aku hanya ingin membantumu." jawabku.

"Aku juga hanya ingin bertanya." lanjutku

"I-iya" ia mengangguk.

Aku membantunya mengangkat barang-barang ini. Ternyata ini berat, wajar saja kalo dia sampai kelelahan membawa ini. Aku prihatin, siapa orang yang tega membiarkan nenek ini berjalan sendiri? Dasar jahat -Heh? Bukannya kau sendiri dulu lebih kejam?-. 'Dasar inner sialan diamkau' aku memarahi innerku sendiri. _Gila._

"Kau ingin aku membawa barang ini kemana nek?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Sampai disana saja." dia menunjuk rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, sederhana tapi setidaknya bagus untuk berteduh dan tinggal disana.

Aku mengangguk dan menuju kesana. Bahkan sampai sekarang masih ada yang memberikan berbagai tatapan heran, sinis, takut dan sebagainya. Dan juga ada beberapa orang lagi yang berbisik.

"Heh? Baik sekali dia? Pura-pura baik?"

"Ya, lucu sekali bukan?"

"Uchiha terakhir didunia... aku turut prihatin."

Aku ingin menyumpal mulut orang itu, dengan pasir sekarang juga. Berani sekali dia?! Tarik napas... buang... tarik... buang... bagus, aku lebih baik.

"Ini tas mu nek, dan..." aku memberikan tasnya dan berpikir sebentar. Tadi apa yang ingin aku tanyakan? Oh ya! Aku ingat!

"... dimana aku bisa mendapatkan penginapan nek? Apa kau tahu?" tanyaku.

"Terima kasih anak muda kau telah membantuku tapi, sayang sekali nak.. Aku dengar shinobi-shinobi dari Konoha baru saja menyewa 3 penginapan terakhir." dia menatapku prihatin.

 _Sial._

Tunggu... shinobi Konoha katanya?

Bagus sekali, apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk?

"Dan mungkin kau harus tidur diluar anak muda." lanjutnya.

 _Oh, sial._ Itu buruk.

"Iya sama-sama nek, dan terima kasih kembali." ucapku.

Aku segera menuju tempat utama didesa ini. Dimana tempat utama itu? Ini lebih sulit dari yang kuduga, tidak mungkin aku tidur meringkuk diluar. Itu tidak lucu.

"Teme! Apakah itu kau?" teriak seseorang.

Itu pasti Naruto, ya ampun. Ini sangat buruk, seperti mimpi menjadi kenyataan saja.

"Oh, Teme! Aku merindukanmu!" teriaknya lagi.

M-e-r-i-n-d-u-k-a-n-k-u-? Aku ingin muntah sekarang juga. Bisa-bisa aku dikira gay oleh ibu-ibu di desa ini, bahkan mungkin semua orang akan tau. Bahaya...

"Diamlah, kau membuatku mual." ucapku lalu mengarahkan kusanagiku didepannya.

"Wow... wow... sabar Teme, aku hanya senang bertemu denganmu disini." ujarnya.

"Sasuke...-kun?" suara ini tidak asing.

Oh, leganya. Ternyata itu Sakura, entahlah itu membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Yo Sasuke!" lalu aku melihat seseorang berambut perak, menggunakan topeng dan membawa buku dewasa.

Hatake Kakashi...

Rencanaku yang ingin ke Konoha setelah ini, runtuh seketika. Bagaikan daun dibakar api, api dipadamkan air, dan air dilenyapkan daun. Bisakah ini menjadi lebih baik?

 **-Sasuke POV End-**

 **-TBC-**

 **Author Time!**

1 cerita belum tuntas udah bikin lagi.. yah sekalian mumpung ide masih banyak.. tapi untuk cerita selanjutnya ide saya dah mentok. Dan bentar lagi bakal ada ulangan, saya menyempatkan diri untuk bikin 1 lagilah.. daripada ke pikiran terus? Ok baiklah sampai disini dulu semuanya! Tolong Review! Kritik & Saran! Flame yang bermanfaat juga gak apa-apa.. oke byeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf, Aku Tidak Bisa**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Warning : OOC (gak tau deh), Typo (mungkin), EYD gak jelas, Ide gak jelas dan beberapa hal lain.**

 _Don't Like, Don't Read!_

 _I Warn You!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Action!_

 **-Naruto POV-**

Aku, Sakura-chan, dan Kakashi-sensei (Hokage baru kami) berjalan-jalan untuk melihat desa kecil ini. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Kakashi-sensei memberiku misi, akhirnya kemarin kami berangkat. Aku heran sekali kenapa dia harus ikut, harusnya Hokage tetap berada di desa.

Tapi dia bilang, dia sangat merindukan masa-masa dulu. Dimana dia masih menjalankan misi bersama kami. Bahkan ia rela menitipkan peran Hokagenya itu, kepada Tsunade-sama sang mantan Hokage ke- 5. Hebat sekali bukan?

Kami punya misi untuk membawakan keperluan bangunan seperti batu dan kayu. Dan juga obat-obatan medis. Jangan tanya siapa yang membawanya, aku saja hanya dapat membawa beberapa potong kayu dan Kakashi-sensei membawa obat. Sedangkan Sakura? Dia menyeret puluhan batu, yang beratnya tidak terbayang olehku. Kuat sekali dia...

Misi kami berada di desa kecil di tengah padang pasir. Aku heran kenapa mereka bisa bertahan. Kakashi-sensei bilang, itu semua karena danau ajaib mereka. Wow... aku bahkan sampai tidak percaya. Tapi setelah sampai disana, akhirnya aku percaya. Air dari danau itu sangat menyegarkan! Semua orang boleh meminumnya!

Tapi baru beberapa menit aku berjalan, aku melihat seseorang berambut raven, memakai ikat kepala kebiruan, menggunakan jubah, membawa kusanagi dan- Itu adalah Teme! Sasuke ternyata ada disini! Mau apa dia? Aku sangat merindukannya-ttebayo... aku juga sedih ketika ia bilang, ingin pergi lagi untuk melihat dunia.

Kakashi-sensei bilang, pada saat aku bertempur melawan Toneri... Sasuke menyelamatkan desa dari sebuah meteor raksasa, ia menggunakan chidori dan juga pada saat yang bersamaan Hiashi Hyuuga tiba-tiba muncul. Kakashi-sensei menduga Sasuke lah yang membawanya. Dan akhirnya dia pergi lagi.

"Teme! Apakah itu kau?" teriakku

"Oh, Teme! Aku merindukanmu!" teriakku lagi.

"Diamlah, kau membuatku mual." ucapnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba ia langsung mengarahkan kusanaginya padaku. Wow... dia ini agresif sekali ya? Dia terlihat seperti Sakura-chan...

"Wow... wow... sabar Teme, aku hanya senang bertemu denganmu disini." ujarku.

"Sasuke...-kun?" sekarang giliran Sakura bicara, aku tahu dia sangat merindukan Sasuke. Aku melihat Sasuke sedikit lebih tenang hingga...

"Yo Sasuke!" ucap Kakashi.

... Kakashi pun datang dan ia kembali tegang.

Hei! Kenapa dia terlihat lebih tenang dengan Sakura saja?! Jadi dia tidak senang dengan keberadaanku dan Kakashi-sensei disini? Hebat. Aku melihat Sasuke menatap Sakura yang entah, sejak kapan sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura..." gumam Sasuke lalu menaruh kembali kusanaginya. Aku tahu dia sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang-" ia menatapku lagi dan mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar.

"-kalian lakukan disini?" lanjutnya.

 _Tuh kan, benar._

Lebih baik aku diam saja, biarkan Sakura saja yang bicara. Aku melihat aura-aura disekitar ini bercampur aduk antara senang, rindu, dan khawatir. Kalian tahu kan? Mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, wajar jika mereka saling merindukan. Oh, aku jadi teringat Hinata-chan... aku rindu...

"Kami sedang menjalankan misi rank B dari Hokage-sama." ujar Sakura.

Sejak kapan, Kakashi-sensei dipanggil begitu oleh Sakura? Terakhir kali aku dengar, dia menyebutnya Kakashi-sensei bukan Hokage-sama. Apakah pengaruh Sasuke begitu dahsyat? Apakah dia sedahsyat itu sampai-sampai Sakura hampir menangis?

 _Hebat sekali._

Sasuke kau membuat temanku Sakura-chan gugup sekarang. Katakan sesuatu jenius...

"Dan Sasuke apa yang lakukan disini? Kau terlihat..." Kakashi menggantungkan kata-katanya dan melihat Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

"...seperti belum makan dan minum berhari-hari. Itu terlihat dari wajahmu Sasuke." lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Sasuke.

Aku melihat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan bahunya sedikit bergetar. Oh Sasuke, kau sangatlah jenius. kau membuat temanku, Sakura-chan menangis...

 _Lakukan sesuatu kau bodoh!_

"Aku..." Sakura diam sebentar lalu berlari menuju Sasuke dan memeluknya.

Ayolah jenius! Lakukan sesuatu!

"...rindu... hiks..." lanjutnya.

Sasuke sedikit kaget dan menatapku seolah mengatakan 'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' Aku menatapnya marah seolah mengatakan 'Cobalah untuk membalas pelukannya bodoh!'.

"Sakura aku..." ia kembali melihat Sakura.

Ini mengingatkanku ketika, Sasuke dirawat dirumah sakit dulu. Ketika, ia sama sekali tidak menolak pelukan Sakura-chan. Huaaaa aku iri denganmu-ttebayo... seandainya ada Hinata-chan ku disini...

"... minta maaf." lalu Sasuke balas memeluknya.

Hahh... kerja bagus Sasuke, aku bangga sekali mempunyai teman sepertimu. Kau beruntung masih mempunyai satu tangan Sasuke, karena kalau tidak... pasti kau tidak bisa merasakan rasanya memeluk orang tercinta... ini membuatku ingin cepat pulang dan memeluk Hinata-chan...

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku. Hei! Aku ini juga senang ketika temanku senang! Akhirnya mereka bersatu lagi... Kakashi-sensei hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Dasar anak muda." ucap Kakashi.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Aku senang jika mereka senang." ujarku.

"Tapi mereka begitu lamban, tidak cepat seperti elang." ucap Kakashi lalu berjalan menjauh dan menuju danau.

Begitu lamban? Tidak cepat seperti elang? Mereka kan tidak bisa terbang! Apa maksud Kakashi-sensei? Oh... maksudnya percintaan mereka lamban ya? Ya sensei aku mengerti...

Mereka ini belum bertemu berabad-abad atau bagaimana? Pelukannya mengingatkanku akan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, bukan kerinduan yang mendalam sekarang.

"-ehm!" aku berdehem dan membuat mereka sedikit kaget, lalu Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sakura buru-buru menyeka air matanya dan berbalik.

"Sasuke, kau ini sedikit lebih kurus atau... hanya perasaanku saja?" tanyaku.

"Hanya perasaanmu." jawabnya.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin membantu warga desa." jawabnya singkat.

"Sepertinya kau mencari sesuatu ya, Teme?" tanyaku.

"Hn." Sasuke terlihat gelisah.

"Sejak kapan kau sampai Teme? Dan dimana penginapanmu?" tanyaku lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"Aku baru saja sampai, dan aku tidak menginap." jawabnya.

"Kau akan langsung pergi?" tanya Sakura yang raut mukanya, berubah menjadi sedih lagi.

 **-Naruto POV End-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Sasuke POV-**

Aku melihat Sakura berkaca-kaca. Melihatnya seperti itu, membuatku sesak. Siapa yang membuatmu sampai hampir menangis seperti ini? -Itu karena kau jenius- apa dia takut denganku juga?

"Sakura..." gumamku.

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa aku harus bilang kalau aku merindukannya atau aku harus bilang, aku senang dia ada disini? Hahh... lebih baik aku bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang-" aku menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mengernyitkan dahiku.

"-kalian lakukan disini?" lanjutku.

Sejak kapan mereka ada disini? Aku baru saja datang, dan tiba-tiba mereka muncul. Seperti hantu saja...

"Kami sedang menjalankan misi rank B dari Hokage-sama." ujar Sakura.

Hokage ya? Dasar Kakashi... sudah menjadi Hokage masih berkeliaran. Kalau kalian bertanya dari mana aku tahu. Jawabannya, aku ini selalu berkeliling dunia. Sudah pasti kabar tentang Kakashi yang menjadi Hokage tidak asing bagiku.

"Dan Sasuke apa yang lakukan disini? Kau terlihat..." Kakashi menggantungkan kata-katanya dan melihatku dari atas sampai bawah.

"...seperti belum makan dan minum berhari-hari. Itu terlihat dari wajahmu Sasuke." lanjutnya.

Ya aku memang belum makan dan minum. Berbaik hatilah kepadaku, aku sangat lapar. Sudah 3 hari 2 malam aku tidak makan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ujarku.

Tapi kenyataannya, antara pikiran dan omonganku ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Pikiranku mengatakan iya dan omonganku mengatakan tidak.

Aku melihat Sakura. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak, kenapa dia? Oh tidak, jangan menangis Saku...

"Aku..." Sakura diam sebentar lalu berlari dan memelukku

"...rindu... hiks..." lanjutnya.

Duh, jangan menangis Saku... ya ampun apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menatapnya seolah berkata 'Apa aku harus melepasnya?' Dia lalu memberikanku tatapan tajam seolah berkata 'Tidak!'. Baiklah tenang, bersikaplah biasa-biasa saja Uchiha...

"Sakura aku..." aku kembali melihat Sakura.

"... minta maaf." lalu aku membalas pelukannya.

Ia masih terisak di dadaku. Pelukan ini lebih hangat dari matahari, lebih sejuk dari es, dan lebih menyenangkan. Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya... tapi, itu tidak mungkin...

Aku melihat naruto tersenyum sedangkan Kakashi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mereka pasti mulai membicarakanku lagi... memang guru dan murid itu sama saja. Bedanya Kakashi adalah orang yang jenius dan hati-hati, sedangkan baka-Dobe adalah orang yang bodoh dan ceroboh. Tapi dia orang yang setia kawan...

"Dasar anak muda." ucap Kakashi.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Aku senang jika mereka senang." ujar Naruto.

"Tapi mereka begitu lamban, tidak cepat seperti elang." ucap Kakashi lalu berjalan menjauh.

Persetan dengan perkataan mereka, lebih baik aku istirahat dulu. Wangi rambutnya membuatku lebih baik, dia lembut dan penyayang. Aku suka... Sakura ku...

"-ehm!" Naruto berdehem yang membuat kami sedikit kaget, lalu Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura buru-buru menyeka air matanya lalu berbalik. Sialan kau Naruto, kau membuatku kehilangan kenyamananku.

"Sasuke, kau ini sedikit lebih kurus atau... hanya perasaanku saja?" tanya Naruto.

Bukan! Aku ini benar-benar kurus. Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Oh hebat, badanku tertutup jubahku sendiri. Pantas saja, ia tidak bisa melihat keadaanku...

"Hanya perasaanmu." jawabku

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

Untuk membantu warga desa kecil ini. Dan aku akan membantu kau juga, kalau kau mau Saku...

"Aku ingin membantu warga desa." jawabku singkat.

"Sepertinya kau mencari sesuatu ya, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." ya aku mencari sesuatu...

"Sejak kapan kau sampai Teme? Dan dimana penginapanmu?" tanyanya lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

Baru saja tiba... dan Penginapan? Kau bodoh, bukannya kalian yang menyewa 3 penginapan terakhir itu?!

"Aku baru saja sampai, dan aku tidak menginap." jawabku.

"Kau akan langsung pergi?" tanya Sakura yang raut mukanya, berubah menjadi sedih.

"Tidak." aku mendongak ke atas dan menghela nafas... Hahh...

"Lalu?" Naruto berjalan mendekatiku.

"Penginapan sudah penuh." jawabku.

"Eh?" mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Oh! Maaf, aku baru ingat kalau itu adalah 3 penginapan terakhir. Duh, terus bagaimana Teme? Kau mau menginap ditempatku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih." jawabku.

"Kau ingin tertidur diluar hah? Kau bisa mati kedinginan bodoh." ujar Naruto.

"Kau bisa menginap ditempatku Sasuke-kun..." ia berbalik lalu menatapku berbinar-binar.

 _Ugh._

Bagaimana ini?

Jika aku tidur ditempat Naruto, nanti akan ada gosip seperti ini. Uzumaki Naruto pahlawan desa ternyata adalah gay! Terbukti dari dia yang pernah tidur bersama (baca: seranjang) dengan Uchiha Sasuke sang buronan kelas S.

Atau... jika aku tidur ditempat Sakura, nanti ada gosip seperti ini. Uchiha Sasuke buronan kelas S ternyata adalah orang mesum! Terbukti dari dia yang tidur bersama dan saling berpelukan dengan salah satu murid Tsunade-sama, yaitu Haruno Sakura.

Kalau Kakashi? Tidak... terima kasih... aku tidak ingin ternodai, oleh buku mesum miliknya. Lebih baik aku ternodai oleh kelakuanku sendiri.

 _Sial._

Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kami-sama tolonglah aku...

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura masih menatapku.

"Kau ingin mati kepanasan atau mati kedinginan? Atau kau tidak ingin kedua-duanya?" tanya Naruto berbelit-belit.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu, Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, lagipula penginapanku sedikit... err- gelap." jawabnya.

"Pasti Teme akan melakukan 'itu' dengan Sakura." gumam Naruto.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto?" tanyaku curiga.

"E-eh? Tidak, tidak!" dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah." ujarku. Sakura langsung tersenyum, dia pasti sangat senang.

Kuharap, tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Apakah ini pilihan terbaik? Tidak tahu... lagipula aku hanya ingin, membantu warga desa tidak lebih... setelah itu aku akan ke Konoha...

 _Sial._

Mereka pasti akan menginap disini sekitar 3-7 hari. Itu berarti, aku harus menunggu mereka menyelesaikan misi dari Kakashi. Lalu pulang ke Konoha bersama-sama? Ya itu lebih baik, semoga saja... rencanaku tidak hancur lagi.

 **-TBC-**

 **Author Time!**

Ulangan dah nak tiba! Aku menyempatkan diri untuk update :3 hahahaha biasa... gak ada kerjaan bro... tapi nanti malam saya bakal ngerjain pr, yah pasti tau. Pokoknya terima kasih buat yang review,follow dan favor. Bye!


End file.
